When Naruto Met Sasuke
by KitsuneFun
Summary: This is the prequel to ‘Do Over’ which explains how Sasuke and Naruto became friends then lovers and how betrayal from someone they trusted changes their lives by breaking them apart. AU, pairing SasuNaru, MM Yaoi


When Naruto Met Sasuke aka When Dobe Met Teme- The 'Do Over' Prequels

Welcome to the first chapter of the prequels, to be honest I will be making it quick at first with random scenes between Sasuke and Naruto since I believe they are important to give an understanding of the type of relationship between the two before they actually become an item. So if anyone is anxious to understand the actual scene that caused the rift you'll have to wait till I get to that chapter but will try to get to it as soon as I can including the history on Gaara if anyone is interested for now If anyone has any comments on this please review. Ok done talking grins I hope you enjoy the story since I had fun writing this.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto that honor is heald by Masashi Kishimoto, I am just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun.

Chapter One-When they first meet  
Background: Naruto was 5 and Sasuke was 6 years old when they first meet.

Naruto kicked up tufts of dirt as he neared one of the giant trees on the outskirts of the playground at Konoha Elementary. He only wanted to play ball with the other kids but, as always they treated him like an outcast just because he was smaller than the others and looked like a girl.

The boys were chanting, "Girly-boy… girly-boy…" when he'd left under their peels of laughter. Naruto wished one day he could meet someone that would accept him for himself not what he looked like.

Having reached the big tree he kicked it in frustration, "Stupid dummies… who wants to play with them anyways…" he said with a sniff, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. For good measure he kicked the tree a second time only harder and ended up bruising his toe, "…Ow… stupid tree I hate you too…" he muttered before plopping down beneath the tree.

Naruto suddenly heard a dry barking sort of laugh coming from the direction of the tree behind him and he jumped in shock, 'Did the tree just speak' he thought in fear only to hear a voice clearly this time coming from the direction of the other side of the tree that muttered, "Dobe…"

The blond bristled at the name and stomped over to face a pale boy his age with longish raven hair that spiked up in the back and black as midnight eyes stare mockingly up at hi, "Don't call me Dobe… you…uhm" Naruto tried to think of something equally bad and thought back to the time he heard, Jiraya, his foster father yelling a few swear words at his publicist over the phone about a supposed deadline to his next book being published that had been moved up a week, when he didn't think Naruto was listening to his words. "You… TEME!" he grinned feeling he'd accomplished great goals with that swear word.

Sasuke having heard the swear word smirked as he got up, "Is that the best you can do Urusontachi?" he taunted the blond, since he'd heard his older brother swearing amongst his friends and considered himself more of an expert than the smaller boy on the subject.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched in anger, "Take that Back!"

The raven-haired boy continued to smirk in the others direction, "No make me… D-O-B-E…" he thought, 'its fun taunting the blond… I wonder who he is…'

Naruto had taking enough, after all the teasing before and now it was too much for his adolescent mind to take, "Take it back now… you" despite having hated it being called it himself earlier by the other boys he decided to call other boy this, "you girly-boy…"

Sasuke stepped closer his eyes narrowed in anger, since he'd joined the school he'd had everyone fawning over him; his looks, his brain, everything. Now this boy was making fun of his looks, "What did you Call Me?" he yelled in anger having come face to face with the smaller boy.

Having finally gotten a satisfactory reaction from the other boy Naruto crossed his arms in defiance, "Make Me…" he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke, "Girly-Boy…"

Sasuke wasn't one to back from a challenge even at such a young age so he ran at the other blond trying to hit him, only to miss the blond. "You…" he growled under his breath.

Naruto laughed and swayed his hips tauntingly in a dance as he sing-song'd, "Nyah-nyah… miss me… miss me… now you got to K-I-S-S me…"

The raven-haired boy wasn't one to take it lightly and ran at the blond, "I'll get you for that…. Dobe…"

The blond laughed again attempting to move out of the way again only to trip backwards over an root from the tree, "Ow…" he mewed rubbing his head as he sat up having been knocked down on his back.

"Hah… serves you right… Dobe…" Sasuke laughed then stuck his tongue out at the smaller boy.

Naruto growled in response to the comment, "Stupid tree… stupid Teme…"he stuck his leg out and tripped the other boy making him fall forward onto his face.

Sasuke lifted his head pissed off having been caught unaware, "I hate you…" he muttered spitting out some dirt he'd accidentally gotten into his mouth. His nicely groomed hair, 'resembles Baa-Chan's Pekinese' Naruto thought falling over in laughter at the mental image of a yapping Sasuke attacking Jiraya's leg.

The Raven haired eyed Naruto oddly, 'Why is he laughing… doesn't he care that I hate him' he thought with a frown. Out loud he said, "Hey why are you laughing?"

Naruto looked up and smiled," Nothing…" he stuck his tongue again out at Sasuke playfully. Since Naruto never seemed to stay mad once he got into a good mood.

The smile had transformed the other's face, shocking Sasuke who thought, 'He's cute' with a blush. "Don't do that…" he tried mumbling under his breath but the blond heard him.

"Naw…" Naruto grinned he moved over and helped Sasuke up dusting him off as best he could and smoothing his hair back into place, "Let's be friends instead… my name's Uzumaki Naruto?" he stuck his hand out towards the other boy, "What's yours?" he asked while still smiling which only continued to thoroughly confuse Sasuke.

Sasuke eyeing the smile gave up and decided he might like the blond after all since no one had ever fought with him before it was like the other could really see him for who he really was not just a genius or because he was cuter than the other boys, "my name's Uchiha Sasuke…" maybe he could try being friends with Naruto.

Well thats it for the first chapter should have the second chapter out soon. So I hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter, Ja Ne for now XD. Also before I forget thanks to Escachick my other Beta for all her help.


End file.
